Mardi Gras 1969
by jkkitty1
Summary: Napoleon and Illya before leaving for a long assignment head to New Orleans with the ladies in their lives for a bit of over-indulgence and merry making. HODOWE:Shrove Tuesday/Mardi Gras/Carnivale


Napoleon and Illya before leaving for a long assign head to New Orleans with the ladies in their lives for a bit of over-indulgence and merry making. HODOWE:Shrove Tuesday/Mardi Gras/Carnivale

Mardi Gras 1969

They had managed to get a next few days off after Napoleon had convinced them to go to New Orleans for the three days Mardi Gras celebration that would end on February 28, Ash Wednesday.

The four of them, Napoleon Solo, Illya and Jo Kuryakin and Gloria Jonsinberg* arrived in Louisiana by plane early enough to relax before the Fat Tuesday's activities.

"How many rooms do you want?" the desk clerk asked.

"One," Napoleon said raising his eyebrows suggestively at Jo.

"One or two?" Illya asked looking at Gloria.

"That's very sweet of you to be thinking about my honor, but I came to be with you." She said, her face blushing.

"One." he said quietly, mildly surprised that she was still with him as they had so little time together because of work.

Napoleon felt a sock in the arm, from Jo. "Why did you not ask me how many rooms we wanted?"

He looked at her seductively, "If you wish," turning back toward the clerk. "Could you make that two-"

"You do and you will be sleeping with his partner while Gloria and I get a room together."

"Forget it," he said as he turned back toward the group grinning at Jo.

This small vacation would be a time away together to enjoy each other's company and have a little romance. The following week Napoleon and Illya were off on an assignment that was expected to last a few months. This would be their last chance to be together for just a little over-indulgent before they would be deprived of each other's company.

The two couples separated, going to their rooms. Napoleon opened the door entering before Jo.

"So much for being a gentleman, Solo," she complained.

But as she closed it behind her and turned around, he trapped her against the door with his arms, holding her there.

"Better to ravage you, my dear," he growled imitating a wolf, kissing her roughly.

"Down boy!" She stopped him. "I need to take a nice long bath and relax".

"How about we take one together?"

"Last time we took a bath together, we flooded the room," she reminded him, smiling at the memory of a nude Napoleon mopping up the floor.

Pushing him out of her way, she ran toward the bathroom with him hot on her heels. Laughter rang out from the room until silence replaced it, as they went on to more enjoyable activities.

….

Illya opened the door for Gloria allowing her to enter before him. When he turned, she stood in front of him with a small smile on her face.

He took her affectionately by the hand to the sofa, pulling her to him gently while he kissed her tenderly.

"It has been a long time since we were together on New Years and even longer since the assignment when we first made love. Are you sure about this?"

"I won't break."

"I am not used to these feelings Gloria."

"What feelings?

"Such tenderness and gentleness from someone who cares for me."

"Your sister and partner?"

"Oh Jo and Napoleon care and show me love, but you….."

Gloria kissed him back tenderly. "We haven't had a chance to be alone, and I think we need to continue to get to know each other better."

He slowly started to remove her clothes as she pushed off his jacket and shoulder holster. Then, moving to the bedroom, they spent the next few hours exploring and rediscovering each other.

That evening the four of them roamed Bourbon Street in the French Quarter. Paralleling the Mississippi River, they walked the area and mixed with the thousands of guests who were there for Mardi Gras. The old buildings and culture of the street allowed them to forget the dangers they faced on a daily basis.

They finished the night at Galatories, one of the oldest and most popular restaurants on Bourbon Street. Although many were waiting for hours just to get a table, Napoleon's connections had one reserved for them when they arrived. They dined on authentic French Creole cuisine that many insisted was created as an art form.

Slowly they walked back to the hotel, enjoying the excitement of the night surrounding them.

….

It was 3 a.m. when a knock at the door woke Illya and Gloria.

"Come on partner," Napoleon invited over the noise in the hallway coming from others warming up for Mardi Gras. "Let's go swimming. I have liquid to keep us fortified." He said holding up two bottles of champagne.

"Do you know what time it is?" Illya asked.

"Early morning. Come on live a little. Gloria you want to come right?" Jo called over her brother to the woman as she came out of the bedroom.

Illya looked at her with a question in his eyes

"It would be fun," she admitted.

"Okay. Give us a few minutes, and we will join you by the pool area."

After the door closed, Illya once again smiled at Gloria, "I believe that you three are going to compel me have fun whether I want to or not."

"We don't have to go," she said concerned that he was upset.

"No, I do want to spend as much time with you as possible."

After dressing, they met Jo and Napoleon in the pool and for the next few hours were spent swimming, drinking, and chatting.

…..

This time, it was Napoleon who answered the door at 11 a.m. They hadn't gone to bed until nearly seven that morning and were still sleeping.

Illya walked in. "Get up, the day is not getting any younger. Crowds are already starting to celebrate."

"You do know what time it is, don't you?" Napoleon complained as Jo came out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes.

Her brother held out a Paczki toward her and when she saw it, she hurried over grabbing it from his hand.

"I did not think we would find this here," Jo said taking a large bite out of it and smiling as she chewed.

"It looks like a donut to me." Napoleon said.

Illya shook his head. "You poor heathen. It may look like a donut, but it is a Polish pastry filled with fruit and topped with icing eaten on Fat Tuesday. Traditionally, the reason for making pączki was to use up all the lard, sugar, eggs and fruit in the house before Lent. Although we are Russian, our babushka used to make these for us as children."

"Who are you calling a heathen? You're an atheist."

"You do not have to eat any of them if you do not want to," Illya said pulling the box away but not before Napoleon grabbed one.

"We need to get moving to see everything there is to see." Illya said. "I understand there are some excellent jazz players on the sidewalks of Canal Street."

Napoleon groaned; he had forgotten that jazz was a common form of entertainment here. After thinking it over for a few minutes, he smiled. His friend was actually taking an active part in the celebration and seemed to be willing to try to have a good time.

They left their hotel, heading to Canal Street where they found it alive with costumed people singing, dancing, and roaming the streets. Napoleon held Jo's hand and Illya held Gloria's as they walked among the revelers, stopping to watch the sidewalk performers, buying trinkets from the booths, and sampling different foods.

While Napoleon and Jo were walking, their mood was one a couple in love sharing a wonderful adventure. Their past relationship had bought a feeling of comfort and familiarity to their conversation, reinforcing their feelings for each other.

Illya and Gloria's conversation was one of exploration and discovery. They worked together in the lab when Illya was in town or on medical restriction, but seldom had the time to talk about themselves. This vacation was giving them the time they needed.

They stopped to watch the parade full of colorful floats, marching bands, and dancers. The largest float in Carnival history carried actor Danny Kaye riding as their king, a first for New Orleans.

Soon the two women were wearing necklace after necklace of beads that the men had gathered after they'd been thrown from the floats. After which, they had some lunch at a sidewalk café watching the crowds as they passed.

Napoleon had purchased tickets for the supper dance that would be would replacing the formal ball of the past. Although filled with masked and costumed people, the four had decided upon wearing simply masks, foregoing the costumes.

Illya and Grace picked black masks covered in gold glitter with antique braid and accented with crystal jewels. Gloria's had a fan of beaded hackle feathers over one eye, while Illya's was less decorative.

Jo and Napoleon had picked red masks edged in sequined braid, painted with shimmering lightning bolts and swirls. On the side of Jo's, there was a sweep of two ostrich plumes and a large fan of feathers hand-painted and edged in a narrow braid.

They spent the evening in carefree dancing, watching others partygoers, and intimate conversation. A late supper was served at 10 o'clock and thrilled Illya with the variety of foods including chicken, crab and creole gumbo, multiple crawfish dishes, Jambalaya, Mock Turtle Soup, with creole and Cajun flavorings, and Wild Turkey slide thickly.

Napoleon smiled watching his partner eat his third plate full of food,

"Come on Jo, let's dance while your brother cleans up the leftovers," with that he took her arm leading her to the floor.

Pushing her hair out of the way, he kissed her neck. "I love you, my Russian temptress. I need these moments of peace, and let's give those two sometime alone as well."

"Moya lyubov any amount of time with you is always welcome," she said tilting her head upward for a kiss.

While they continued to dance, Gloria watched Illya eating when he realized that she was doing it.

"I am sorry. Did you also want to dance?"

"No, I was just thinking."

"About what?" he asked, placing his fork down.

"I know how much you love to eat. And I've noticed that you make love with the same enthusiasm with which you approach your meals."

Illya was confused by the statement. "Do I insult you?"

"Oh no. I just meant you put your whole heart and soul in everything you do. I do love that about you." Smiling, he went back to eating.

It wasn't until after the fourth helping that Illya pushed away his dish announcing he was full. However when they ended the meal with the traditional slice of King Cake, he had two helpings.

The sweetened yeast bread was frosted in gold, green and purple. Illya was surprised when he found a token buried in his piece and was told that it would bring good luck to the finder for the next year.

After they finished the meal, it was close to midnight. The streets were quiet now, and people were returning to their rooms. As they walked back to their hotel, they noticed the mess left by the revelers which would be cleaned up by the morning as the city prepared to wait for Easter.

For those who would observe Lent, the time for redemption had begun. For Napoleon, Illya, Jo and Gloria their vacation from danger was nearly over, but the over-indulgences they had permitted themselves and timed shared together would have to last until they could manage it again with the ones they cared for. Such was life for the men and women of UNCLE

.

.

Author Notes: Gloria Jonsinberg was introduced in Boats Afloat Affair and the Sleigh Bell stories.


End file.
